


Let's Talk About Sex...?

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sam's a cute awkward flower talking about sex, underage (teen) sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sammy's a little nervous about asking if Dean wants to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex...?

“Hey Dean,” Sam started, pausing to chew the string of his hoodie. The older boy grunted in response, then turned fully to face him when he saw Sam’s nervous tic.

“What’s up, Sammy?”

“I was just wondering if you… well…”

“Before I die of old age, Sam,” Dean said, smiling.

“Nevermind,” Sam said, curling up in his hoodie. Dean reached over and turned the boy to face him.

“Hey… what is it?”

“I just thought… Well, I wondered if you might want to have sex. With me. Again.”

“Fuck yeah, baby boy,” Dean said. “You don't even have to ask about that. Unless I’m dead, the answer will always be yes, and even then…” Dean broke off, smiling as he stood & pulled Sam off the couch.

“Just like that?” Sam said, sounding surprised. Dean stopped.

“Well, yeah. Why?”

“You don’t want to kiss or wrestle or make out?” Sam was twisting the hoodie string around his finger now. That’s how their previous sexual encounters had always started before. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t like that, but… He’d been watching Dean clean his guns earlier, watched him stretch & work out. And Sam’s body had been rather eager to inform him that sex felt good. And he wanted it. But he wasn’t sure about how to get it.

“Baby boy, I will kiss you all day long if you want,” Dean said, putting word to action & pulling Sam against him. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth, the teen groaning as Dean masterfully took him apart.

“Is this what you want, Sammy?” Dean asked, pulling back to nip along Sam’s strong jaw. “Cuz we can do this. I’m good with this.”

“I thought you wanted sex,” Sam said.

“I do,” Dean answered, “but only if that’s what you want, too. This is a two-way street, baby boy.”

“I want to… to have sex with you,” Sam whispered, voice quiet. The hoodie string was pulled taut around his finger now. “But I didn’t want you to think you had to.”

“Believe me, Sammy,” Dean said, pushing the tall teen against the wall. “Fucking you is not a hardship.” He rolled his hips against Sams, feeling the other’s erection.

“But you said you wanted to kiss me all day,” Sam said, breath catching at the pressure of Dean’s thigh that he pushed between Sam’s spread legs.

“One doesn’t cancel out the other, Sammy.” Dean stroked Sam’s flank, speaking quietly to the nervous boy. “Kissing is great, & making out is a fun way to get things going, but sometimes, you just want to get to the fucking. And that’s fine. And sometimes, you do all that other stuff & never actually have sex. And that’s fine, too. It’s all about what you want.”

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, the green dark with lust, but still focused on Sam, gauging his emotional state. Sam dropped the hoodie string and latched onto Dean’s shoulders.

“Ok,” he said, leaning forward to suck at the tip of collarbone peeking out from Dean’s t-shirt.

“So what do you want, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Want you to fuck me, Dean,” Sam answered. Dean smiled and pulled away down the hall toward their bedroom.

“Your wish is my command.”

END


End file.
